Sam's Secret
by PQ PhantomQueen16
Summary: Sam how's been keeping something form danny what is it?
1. Chapter 1

Here's another story. In this story, Sam has ghost powers.

One night Sam was walking home. Getting tired of walking, she looked around. _No one here, soo._ Sam turned into her ghost self Sammy Spectra. She started to fly home, when she saw a flash. Looking down, she saw a guy holding a camera.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Sam shouted at the guy. He held up a picture of her turning into her ghost self. Sam gasped, she didn't think anyone saw.

"You'll forget all about Danny, or else, everyone will know your secret. Even Danny, I can't believe you didn't tell him, your best friend. He trusted you with his secret."

Sam's eyes watered at that. Forget Danny! How could she, they are best friends! "YOU WOULDN'T!" Sam yelled at him.

He smirked and said, "Try me, if you don't listen, the whole world will know your secret." Sam was scared and flew away. The next day at school, Dash was beating up Danny again. Usually Sam would step in and stop him, but remembering what she was told, she stayed back. Dash threw Danny into the lockers. Danny slid to the floor with a thud. Dash walked off. Tucker ran up to Danny, but Sam left the other way, trying to "forget Danny" so that no one would find out her secret.

Tucker came up to her later and yelled, "HOW COULD YOU NOT DO ANYTHING TO HELP HIM!"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"OH, WHAT TOO BUSY WITH YOUR 'SECRET' TO NOTICE DANNY!" Sam had told Tucker. For reasons she couldn't explain, she felt safer telling Tucker than Danny. Tucker was the only one that knew her secret so far. She knew someday she'd have to tell Danny, but she didn't want to until she was sure he's understand.

_Should I tell him? He proably wouldn't understand._ "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Whatever." Tucker huffed and walked off. Sam hung her head. As she walked home alone, she wondered why she went ghost. Danny does the same but doesn't get caught. But who was that guy? Why was he the only one on that street that night? Those questions she couldn't answer. She walked though the park on her way home.

She sat down by a tree and tried to avoid crying. She looked around at the birds in the trees and the other people walking around the park. She couldn't figure out why that guy was doing this to her. But he did have her picture, and she couldn't risk that getting out. Suddenly a white fox came to her and sat beside her.

"Where'd you come from?" Sam asked as she reached down to pet the little fox. The fox backed up. Sam looked surprised. Must be shy.

"Don't touch the do." The fox said. Sam nearly jumped sky high. A talking fox! "And before you ask how I can talk, know this, I don't feel like talking about it." Sam blinked. The fox continued, "I'm called Hope Fox, and I've been sent to help you." Sam could only nod. "Well, are you gonna sit here or take me home?" Sam got up and led the fox to her home.

That night, Vlad snuck in and kidnapped Sam. He hide her in his house. Sam didn't wake up until the next day. She had no idea where she was. Back at Sam's house, Hope woke up to not find Sam. Hope ran to Danny's house. Hope jumped up to his window and barked until he woke up. Hope tried to get Danny to follow her. Danny would not come, he just shut the window. Hope ran off to where Vlad took Sam.

Vlad had Sam tied up so she couldn't get away. Vlad let out an evil laugh. Back with Danny, something told him he should've followed that fox. He took off flying. He saw the fox running and followed it. He was surprised to find that the fox led him to Vlad's house. He went invisible and looked in. He saw Sam in there. He appeared inside. Vlad looked over at him. Danny charged up an ecto-blast.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Vlad hit him with an ecto-blast. Hope ran up and bit him, giving Danny time to hit Vlad with his own ecto-blast. Hope contintued to fight Vlad, so Danny went and untied Sam. Hope had vlad all beat up. So Danny grabed Hope and Sam and flew home. Danny took them back to Sam's house. He laid Sam on her bed then went back to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of Black Mail.

Sam woke up to find Hope curled up beside her. "Uh, what happened." She groaned. Hope told her about what happened. Sam looked down. Now, she was sure, he and the world would find out her secret. She sighed and decided to call Danny, even though it would risk her secret getting let out to the whole world. They decided to meet in the park to talk.

"Danny, there's something I gotta tell you...I'm...I'm." She said as she goes ghost. She heard Danny gasp. But soon felt his arms around him. She blushed. "Sam, it's okay, I actually think it's cool you have powers too." Right as Danny was about to respond, something grabed her. "SAM!" Danny looked around, then went ghost and tried to follow whatever was taking Sam.

Hope saw what happened and followed them. Vlad had taken Sam. Sam soon learned that Vlad had set this whole thing up. Sam was fuming mad, and had she not been tied up, she would've started to fight him. She had been yelling at Vlad since she got there. Vlad had enough and slaped her so hard, she passed out.

Danny Phantom suddenly burst into the room. He used his freeze power to freeze Vlad. "Surprise attacks and a freeze power is great." Danny flew to Sam and untied her. He held her and said, "Sam, please wake up, please, I...I..I love you, I need you."

Sam's eyes flickered open, she looked into his eyes, and said, "I won't leave you." She then kissed him. Hope rushed to them. Just as they were going to get up to go, Danny remembered that he had only froze Vlad. He was now unfrozen.

"RRR I WILL WIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the great reviews. Here's the next chapter.

Vlad slowly walked up to them. He grabed Sam. Danny ecto-blasted him. Vlad dropped Sam, but soon picked her up again. He gave Danny a sharp kick to the side. Then walked over and put Sam in a machine. Danny charged at him. "Uh-uh Danny" Vlad sneered as he grabed Danny and threw him in a cage.

Vlad turned on the machine Sam was in. Sam yelled as the machine zapped her and pulled out her ghost self. Danny watched on in horror. _I've gotta get out and help her._ Danny thought. Danny thought about how he'd get out, when suddenly it hit him, his ghostly wail. Taking in a breath, he unleashed the wail. The cage soon broke. The wail threw Vlad back, and broke the machine Sam was in. The machine had Sam's ghost self half out when Danny hit it with the wail.

Danny stopped the wail and flew to Sam. He put Sammy Spectra back in Sam. Then held Sam. Hope ran over to them, barking like mad. Danny looked up. Vlad had recovered from the wail. Danny couldn't go ghost yet, he was still drained. Hope jumped up at bit Vlad, to buy Danny time to get his energy back.

Sam went ghost and stood in front of Danny. Sammy blasted Vlad and dodged his attacks. Finally Danny was recharged, he went ghost and joined in. Hope kept fighting too. They had Vlad weakened. Danny froze him. "This time, I'm putting him into the thermos." Danny sucked Vlad into the thermos.

With out saying anything, the three of them went home.


End file.
